Season 1
The first season of Thomas The Tank Engine was first broadcast in 1984, it had 26 episodes narrated by Ringo Starr. All of these episodes were later released on the Complete Series 1 DVD. Episodes #''Thomas & Gordon'' - Gordon gets revenge on Thomas for teasing him. #''Edward & Gordon'' - Gordon gets stuck on a hill. #''The Sad Story Of Henry'' - Henry gets walled up in a tunnel. #''Edward, Gordon & Henry'' - Henry is given a second chance and is let out of the tunnel. #''Thomas's Train'' - Thomas wants to pull a train, but leaves the coaches behind. #''Thomas & The Trucks'' - Thomas is given a chance to pull trucks, but does not know how to handle them. #''Thomas & The Breakdown Train'' - Thomas recieves a branchline of his own after he helps a new engine named James. #''James & The Coaches'' - James gets into trouble for accidentaly spraying the Fat Controller's hat. #''Troublesome Trucks'' - James is let out of the shed to pull trucks - very naughty trucks. #''James & The Express'' - When Gordon can't pull his passenger train, James gets a chance to do so instead. #''Thomas & The Guard'' - Thomas accidentaly leaves his guard at the station. #''Thomas, Terence & The Snow'' - Thomas meets a tractor named Terence, he is at first jealous, but then befriends him after he saves Thomas from an accident. #''Thomas Goes Fishing'' - Thomas gets to go fishing when the watertower breaks down. #''Thomas & Bertie'' - Thomas meets Bertie, a bright red bus and races him to the end of the line. #''Tenders & Turntables'' - Gordon, James and Henry don't like that they have to fetch their own coaches, and go on strike. #''Trouble In The Shed'' - Because of the big engines' strike, the Fat Controller brings in a new tank engine named Percy to take over Thomas' old job. #''Percy Runs Away'' - Percy saves the day by running away. #''Coal'' - Henry gets some special coal to help him work better. #''The Flying Kipper'' - After a bad accident with his train, the Flying Kipper, Henry gets a new shape. #''Whistles & Sneezes'' - Gordon gets a jammed whistle and Henry sneezes at some naughty boys. #''Toby & The Stout Gentleman'' - The Fat Controller goes on a holiday and meets Toby, an old but faithful tram engine. #''Thomas In Trouble'' - Toby is brought to the Fat Controller's railway to help on Thomas' branch line after his old railway closes down. #''Dirty Objects'' - James gets involved in a sticky situation! #''Off The Rails'' - Gordon runs into a ditch. #''Down The Mine'' - Thomas falls down a mine after teasing Gordon about when he had a similar incident. #''Thomas's Christmas Party'' - Thomas arranges a special Christmas party for Mrs. Kyndley, who once saved him from a bad accident. Trivia *Two episodes were broadcasted each day, compiled into one ten minute block with the name board sequence featured in between. *This was the first season in which music was composed using the Roland Jupiter 6 synthesizer. *The Norwegian narration and the early Swedish narrations credits Ringo Starr as the narrator, even though it was re-dubbed in Norwegian/Swedish. *In the Ukrainian version, Ringo Starr's voice can be heard in the background. *This is the only season where all the episodes are adapted from the Reverend W. Awdry's stories. *This is the only season to be released on Betamax. *This is the only season where lead was used to create the human characters. From the second season onwards, all human characters were made from resin, so they could move around more easily.